This specification relates to spark plugs for internal combustion engines.
Engines operating on gaseous fuels, such as natural gas, are commonly supplied with a lean fuel mixture, which is a mixture of air and fuel containing an excess air beyond that which is “chemically correct” or stoichiometric. The lean fuel mixture often results in poor combustion such as misfires, incomplete combustion and poor fuel economy and often efforts to improve combustion lead to detonation or the use of high energy spark which leads to short spark plug life. One factor that can lead to such events is the poor ability of conventional spark plugs to effectively and consistently ignite a lean fuel mixture in the cylinder of the operating engine. More effective combustion of lean fuel mixtures can be achieved using a pre-combustion chamber, or pre-chamber.
Pre-chamber spark plugs are typically used to enhance the lean flammability limits in lean burn engines such as natural gas lean burn engines or automotive lean gasoline engines. In known pre-chamber spark plugs, such as the pre-chamber spark plug disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,908, the spark gap is confined in a cavity having a volume that may represent a relatively small fraction of the total engine cylinder displacement. A portion of the cavity is shaped as a dome and has various tangential induction/ejection holes. During operation, as the engine piston moves upward during the compression cycle, air/fuel mixture is forced through the induction holes in the pre-chamber. The orientation of the holes may determine the motion of the air/fuel mixture inside of the pre-chamber cavity and the reacting jet upon exiting the pre-chamber.
When the burn rate of the air/fuel mixture in the pre-chamber cavity is increased, the result is more highly penetrating flame jets into the engine combustion chamber. These flame jets improve the ability of the engine to achieve a more rapid and repeatable flame propagation in the engine combustion chamber at leaner air/fuel mixtures. Many conventional pre-chamber spark plugs have non-repeatable and unpredictable performance characteristics which may lead to a higher than desired coefficient of variation (COV) and misfire, which is a measure of roughness. Further, many conventional pre-chamber spark plugs are sensitive to manufacturing variation and suffer from poor burned gas scavenging which further leads to increased COV.
One of the challenges in spark plug design is to create a plug capable of achieving a repeatable and controllable ignition delay time during the combustion process, in spite of the fact that, in internal combustion engines, the fresh charge will not usually be homogeneous or repeatable from cycle to cycle in many aspects (e.g., equivalence ratio, turbulence, temperature, residuals). It is also desirable to have a spark plug that is relatively insensitive to variations in manufacturing or components or the assembly thereof.
Another challenge in spark plug design is premature spark plug wear. Typically, premature spark plug wear is caused by a high combustion temperature of the stoichiometric mixture. It is not uncommon for a spark plug in high BMEP engine applications to last only 800 to 1000 hours before it needs to be replaced. This can lead to unscheduled downtime for the engine and therefore increased operational costs for the engine operator.